The present invention relates to an improved wheeled storage and display cart. Carts are well known in the prior art and are used for various purposes. The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,455 to Smith teaches a display rack having a plurality of doors all of which may be locked by the provision of a handle having a key lock contained therein. The device is designed as a display rack, oil saver and waste can receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,428 to Holmgren discloses a portable teller's cage having a plurality of drawers as well as a wall with an opening therein. At least one of the drawers is accessible through a slot 65 in the counter thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,144 to Wax discloses the concept of a portable booth including collapsible walls, wheels and shelf structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,985 to Higer discloses the concept of a stand including a lockable compartment including two chambers accessible by slots 42, 44. The device further includes structure for displaying advertising cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,534 to Witt, et al. discloses a display case including wing-like members which may be utilized to display advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. D168,533 to Chamberlain discloses the concept of a combined display case and order box which appears to include a lockable container and which further includes a pen holder. Chamberlain also appears to disclose structure for displaying advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. D192,311 to Haas discloses a combined store directory and display cabinet having advertising as well as storage.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D236,056 to Lemon discloses a sales console including upper and lower storage capacity.
While each of the above discussed United States patents teaches a device including some concept of storage, and while some of these devices teach the concept of a locked container even in some cases accessible by a slot, and while some of these patents disclose the display of signs on their devices, none of the devices disclosed in the patents discussed above teaches all of the aspects of the present invention. As such, it is respectfully submitted that the present invention patentably distinguishes therefrom.